Horrible Day
by LunaShadowWolf13
Summary: Merlin is having a horrible day. It's a very special time of the year, and no one remembered him. Or so it seems... No slash! Not Christmas! Merlin and Arthur Bromance! T cuz I am one!


**A/N- So. I had a crappy birthday today. (yes, it's my birthday.) My best friend, though I've been talking about it all week, didn't even tell me happy birthday. But I guess since pretty much everyone else did, and MerlinFan1996 did, I'm happy! Oh, and she said Merlin and Arthur and the knights wish me a happy birthday too, and that I am welcome to Camelot! :D**

**Anyways, this is what happens when your best friend forgets.**

**Benugan!**

First, he had woken up late. Then, Gaius had yelled at him for knocking a potion over and spilling it. After that, Arthur had given him a long speech about how worthless and incompetent a servant he was when he accidentally spilled water on the prince's breakfast. But most of all, it was his birthday and no one had remember it.

All in all, Merlin was having a bad day.

Currently, he was scrubbing Arthur's armour. He was so mad that he vented his anger into polishing it until it looked new. He hoped that when Arthur saw how hard he had worked he would apologize for his harsh words.

As soon as the prince walked in, Merlin stood up and presented the amour. Arthur just waved it off. Merlin burst.

"I have spent all afternoon cleaning this damn thing to perfection, and when I show it to you you're too much of an ass to see how hard I worked! Is it too much to ask for a thank you every once in a while? I guess so! First Gaius, now you! No one appreciates me! I'm just someone who can be pushed around, is that it? Just because I have gone this long, does that mean I wouldn't enjoy even just a simple thanks? And do you want to hear the worst part? I haven't even gotten a letter from my mother! On my birthday! Tell me, how would you feel if you father forgot your birthday? And all of your friends, too? Not one person has stopped by to say 'Happy birthday, Merlin' or even 'And how are you today, Merlin?' Not. One. Person.

Hot tears stinging his eyes, Merlin ran from the room, leaving a shocked prince behind.

IDIOTTOIDI

Deep in the catacombs beneath Camelot, the young man was curled in a small alcove not very far from where Freya had hid. His knees pulled up to his chest, Merlin sobbed openly. To hell with his destiny, Arthur could be such an uncaring jerk sometime.

As he sat there, shaking, the warlock could hear footsteps approaching but paid no head. Scuffing and sliding, then a warm presence was at his side. Merlin didn't even flinch when he felt arms wrap around him. Instead, he just leaned in and cried into his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, Merlin. I should have remembered. I… I would understand if you didn't want to be my friend anymore, or even my servant.

Merlin looked into the guilt ridden face of Arthur. "Just because you forgot my birthday isn't a reason for us not to be friend. And I'm sorry I got angry. I had no right to be."

"Of course you did! My armour looked like new. I'm sure everyone else was just busy and will remember soon enough. Merlin stopped crying, but because he had been sitting in the cold and dark, he was shivering violently. "F-f-freezing," he stuttered through his clattering teeth.

Arthur laughed. "Come on, let's get out of here and in front of a nice warm fire." The manservant nodded in agreement as another tremor wracked his body.

Standing and gently helping Merlin up, Arthur grabbed the torch he had brought from the corner.

"Y-y-you b-brought a torch? G-g-good id-dea."

Again, Arthur chuckled. Arthur helped Merlin out, seeing as the warlock was so cold he could barely stand on his own two feet.

He led him to his chambers, knowing it was warmer than the manservant's own. Inside, the fire was already blazing, the work of a random servant as they passed by. It was a good idea, since it was nearing evening already.

Arthur dragged a chair as close to the fire as he dared before carefully lowering the warlock into it. Pulling the top comforter off hi bed, the prince wrapped it snugly around his friend's shoulders.

"Th-thanks," he stuttered, smiling up at him.

Suddenly Arthur remembered the two gifts he had bought Merlin a few weeks ago. He hadn't known when his manservant's birthday had been, and had planned on asking Gaius about it. Unfortunately he had been called by his father to a council meeting and by the time it had finished, he had completely forgotten about it.

"Wait there," he said. Merlin gave him an inquisitive look. "And close your eyes." Obediently, the warlock's eyelids drifted shut, though that didn't stop him from listening to the prince as he moved.

Arthur got onto his stomach and crawled underneath his own bed. He cursed the fact that he had put it in the farthest corner so as to deter Merlin from finding it. He grimaced as he crawled back out, dust clinging to his clothes.

"Hold out your hands," the prince demanded as he stepped in front of Merlin's chair. Offhandedly he noticed that the young man had stopped shivering as his manservant's fingers stretched out to obey.

Carefully putting the two objects into his servant's grasp, he stood back as he awaited Merlin's reaction. "I got these a while back but never found the time to ask Gaius when your birthday was."

Merlin looked down to see a large parcel wrapped in plain brown paper. He looked at Arthur to make sure he was supposed to open it. An eager nod met his gaze.

Gently, merlin ripped the paper. Inside lay two books. On top, covering the title of the first was a small folded letter. He unraveled it, eyes scrunching up in confusion.

_Dear Merlin,_

_Happy Birthday. And thank you for everything._

_Arthur._

He set the car aside and took a look at the first book. It was old, faded brown, and had gold text on the cover. Merlin gasped at the title. Quickly, he looked at the other one. This time it was a blood red, black scrawled on the front with the picture of a dragon.

Slowly, the he lifted his eyes to Arthur. "You knew."

Arthur smiled. "Yes, I did. But not until a couple weeks ago, when you defeated Morgause with the cup of life. Then I asked Gaius about the other times."

The title of the first- _Spells and Enchantments for Warlocks._

The second- _The History and Powers of Dragon Lords._

**A/N- Yeah, I know. Happy ending. *sigh* Oh well. I just couldn't stop it from happening. Thanks for reading!**

**Please review!**

**~L~**


End file.
